Do you still believe in one another?
by RealityXIllusion
Summary: Through a series of unfortunate events 4-5 year olds Sirius, Regulus and one Severus Snape all end up adopted into the Potter household. This is their story up until Hogwarts, During Hogwarts and Perhaps After.
1. Adoption

_I Adopted this Story Idea/Plot from chapter 3 of Plot Bunny Farm by Marvelgeek42_

 _I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF IT'S CANON CHARACTERS!_ _IF_ _I DID THAN MANY WOULD LIVE AND TIME TRAVEL/SEERS WOULD BE INVOLVED!_

 **Kazetoame(Guest): Thank you for the review and letting me know i had gotten James parents' names wrong! I've fixed it, and i hope you enjoy the story!**

 **Do you still believe in one another**

* * *

 _February 1964 - 12 Grimmulad Place, London_  
Orion Black had to make a hard decision. He knew he could very well end up in Azkaban, but it was for his boys. He had to do it.  
Orion was married to Walburga. She fooled him. She didn't love him, like she said for seven bloody years! She just wanted his money.  
Before she showed her true self, she had still children with him. Sirius Orion and Regulus Arcturus Black, two healthy, wonderful children. They were well behaved, considering they were only 4 and 3 years old respectively, good boys. However, they could not stay with them. Especially not with her.  
Walburga would just manipulate them to be prejudiced muggle-hating gits, Pure-Blood fanatics, and that was not who he wanted his boys to grow up to be.  
He asked his older sister, Euphemia Potter, if she could take care of his sons. She already had a son around Sirius' age and it would be great for the cousins to be brothers.  
She said that they, (Euphemia and her husband) would love to take the boys in. She even said that she'd make sure that they could made their own choices as soon as they were able to, and stop them from being prejudiced as much as possible. She admitted, that having siblings was probably good for her son, James Charlus Potter, as he was a bit spoiled.  
Now he knew his boys are safe, he could finally do what he'd been wanting to do so badly.  
Just barely a week after he brought the boys to his sister, the Potter's, he killed his wife.

 _April 1964 - Spinner's End,_ _Cokeworth_  
Tobias Snape was angry, his wife Eileen had lied to him. She lied. Lied to him about what she was.  
She was a witch. She was a freak, that she was! As was his son by blood. Not by love.  
But that boy, Severus, wouldn't/shouldn't ever stay his son. He made Eileen give him up for adoption the moment ye showed signs of her freak-ness in her freak world.  
A man, Fleamont Potter, if he remembered correctly, not that he really cared, took him. He said he had two sons in that boy's age and one slightly younger, so they could play together. He couldn't care less if Severus could have other four year olds and possible some three year old to play with, or somebody to play with in general. The boy would grow up in a loving and caring environment. He'd be wealthy and everything.  
Not, that he cared. It was for the mother of that boy, his wife. She wouldn't let her son go to "the wrong people".  
Hah! That boy shouldn't have been born in the first place! Didn't deserve it. Didn't deserve to live with the normal people.  
Now that boy was out of the way, he could turn his hate on to his wife. Who knew, she had not used a love portion on him? Who would know anything she could do?  
No, he'd be faster. He wouldn't sit back and let her use her freaky-ness on him.

 _June 1964 - Potter Manor, near Edinburgh_  
Fleamont and Euphemia Potter were a kind and loving pair, just like they promised Orion and Eileen. The four boys would be treated the same, and given the same love.  
Fleamont had some worries, if four boys would be too much just for the two of them, but he knew his wife was a great Mom for James she would have no problem with the others. They had enough money to support all of them.  
So now they had four boys, four sons: Sirius, Regulus, Severus and James.  
They'd tell the boys that they were adopted, maybe when they were 14 possibly 16, and the reason why they were, the second they seemed to be old enough to understand it. The boys would just be angry, if they found it out later on.


	2. Settled in

_I Adopted this Story Idea/Plot from chapter 3 of Plot Bunny Farm by Marvelgeek42_

 _I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF IT'S CANON CHARACTERS!_

* * *

Although the boys have only been here for three months, Euphemia Potter was beyond glad to say they were already comfortable and a part of the family. She was devastated when after having her little James, she couldn't have anymore children without putting them and herself at risk, she jumped at the chance to take in her younger brothers kids. But she never could've prepared herself to be enjoying a nice cup of tea weeks later and look down at the paper just to see in Daily Prophet, _"_ _Orion_ _Black_ _sentenced_ _to_ _Azkaban_ _"_ she defiantly wasn't prepared for that, or to read further and see that her sweet younger brother had killed his wife. She wasn't sure how she'd ever be able to tell Sirius or little Regulus the truth when they were older, she honestly hoped that time would never come. And so her little family grew from three to five.

A month or two later it grew from five to six when her husband returned home with a young boy, named Severus Snape. Apparently a old friend of his had to put Severus up for adoption and had begged Fleamont to take him in. Euphemia didn't mind, she'd love him like he were her own. The mere thought of how big her families now grown made her giddy. Of course she shared her husbands worries about just the two of them caring for four young boys, but she swore on merlin himself she'd do whatever it takes to raise them and raise them right.  
After all, they were her sweet little boys and she loved them.

And, they've finally settled in.


End file.
